


The Pool Party

by madeofdoom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, apparently cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofdoom/pseuds/madeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is invited to Eridan's stupid pool party cause Cronus wants to get in his pants, DaveJade ensues. I can't do summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Party

Fucking fantastic. Dave Strider had been invited to a pool party. He was ninety percent sure it was because the brother of the massive hipster hosting it had his eye on Dave, but still. He couldn’t not go, that would be so fucking lame, man.  
He packed a small rucksack with a few bottles of vodka, some epic CDs and, conspicuously, no swim trunks. He borrowed his brother’s truck, having promised to pick up a couple of friends on the way there, and drove as quickly as he legally could to the Egbert abode. As was typical of John, the derpy little fucker was already waiting outside. He hopped in with his ghostbusters rucksack and grinned his toothy grin.  
Dave rolled his eyes and continued the journey, stopping next at the Lalonde place, Rose and her twin Roxy left the house without saying goodbye to their mother and hopped in the bed of the truck. Roxy was already smashed and obviously wearing a bikini under her see through dress, whereas Rose had a purple handbag.  
The final stop the Harley household, Dave just about managed to stop himself smiling as he kicked his best friend out of the front to make room for the green eyed ray of sunshine he knew as Jade. She hopped in with her rainbow canvas bag and an adorable smile.  
The rest of the journey was a blur of a drunken Roxy trying to snog John, shitty pop from the radio and Jade’s fucking beautiful smile. God, it was pathetic how much he…wanted to tap that. Nothing else. What, you thought he wanted to snuggle up with her and watch movies? Make her hot chocolate and blanket forts on rainy days? Have picnics in the park after a long day at a fair ground? Pfft, no way. He’s Dave motherfucking Strider.  
They arrived at the Ampora mansion, and the others hopped out, “I’ll just lock up, don’t bother waiting,” he dismissed them as he locked the truck and walked slowly towards the back garden. He quickly took up residence between the stereo system and drinks table, declaring himself the dual dj-barman.  
He managed to do so in peace for a while until Jade flounced up to him with a bottle of apple juice, “I’ll give you this if you come swim with me,” she offered with a cheeky grin.  
“Uh..nah, it’s fine, I’ll just.. um, they need someone to put good music, y’know?” he rambled, scratching the back of his neck.  
“What’s wrong Strider, don’t like me?” she asked with an insanely adorable look of mock hurt, “come on, there are pretty girls in swim suits! Don’t you love that kind of stuff?”  
He just rolled his eyes, “Jade, chill, I’d rather stay here,”  
“Hmph,” she stamped her foot, “it’s a pool party, fuckass, you better come swimming or else I swear..” she was obviously about to start one of her surprisingly common rants when Dave cut her off.  
“I can’t swim,” he admitted, a little too snappy, probably, and started walking away.  
She followed after him, her insanely long legs helping her catch up in a few seconds, “Why?”  
He shrugged, “No one really taught me, y’know? I didn’t have that many friends when I was a kid and the school I went to never taught it, Bro was always too busy so..yeah,” he shrugged, looking down.  
“Sorry for being pushy then,” she looked down as well, playing awkwardly with a strand of her hair, “y’know, the guys do have a pond, do you wanna come look for frogs with me?” she invited, her eyes practically sparkling at the prospect.  
“How could I say no to that?” he asked rhetorically, grinning up at her (goddammit, how was she taller than him, ugh.).  
She shyly grabbed his hand and led him over to the pond, where they both sat down on a rock, still not breaking hands. She didn’t seem to mind and reached down with her remaining hand to pick up a small frog, probably one that had just shed its tadpole tail, “Isn’t he a cutie?”  
“Sure as hell is,” he agreed, finally letting himself smile as he tentatively touched its slimy surface.  
“What should we call it?” she asked, “what about Jake? I always thought that was a cool name!”  
“Jake it is then, Jake Harley-Strider?” he suggested, “not that it’s like out kid or anything, that’s stupid,” he quickly covered, looking down again.  
“Yeah! That’s a cool name!” she grinned before putting the newly named Jake on top of Dave’s head. Jake proceeded to jump onto Dave’s shades and knock them off.  
“He’s playing with his daddy!” she practically squealed in delight.  
“Shit!” he exclaimed as his shades fell in the pond, he kept his eyes covered. Jade reached in and got them for him, drying them off on the oversized t-shirt she wore over her green bikini.  
“Does this mean I finally get to see your eyes?” she asked, hopefully.  
“Nu-uh, just gimme the fucking shades,” he demanded, lapsing into his normally well covered Texan accent.  
“Dave, please, for me?” she asked with exaggeratedly fluttering eyelashes.  
How could he say no to that?  
He turned towards her, taking his hand away from his face and showing her his stupid, freakish, demon eyes.  
“Wow, they’re so cool!” she exclaimed, “why do you even cover those things up??”  
“You like them?” he asked, smiling slightly.  
“Yep, you got some sexy eyes there, Strider,”  
“Whatever you say, man,” he rolled his eyes, looking away.  
“I mean it, Dave, they’re really pretty,” she smiled with mock shyness, leaning slightly towards him. Dave, being evidently disabled in the art of taking a hint, shrugged, mumbling something non-committal.  
“Ugh, kiss me you idiot,” Jade snapped, looking sternly at him.  
And hey, who was he to deny a lady?


End file.
